


Quince minutos de recompensa

by DulceHoney



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Non-Consent, Corruption, F/M, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Moral Dilemmas, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Revenge, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceHoney/pseuds/DulceHoney
Summary: (AU smut del episodio La maldición de la serenata de seis cuerdas)En medio del caos generado por el efecto de la guitarra embrujada Martin es contactado por M.O.M., quien le dice que el Centro dispone de una cura para las afectadas. Al llegar descubre que el hechizo no había afectado sólo a las chicas de Torrington y en medio de las circunstancias favorables y a falta de alguien que lo controle decide sacar provecho de la situación.Siempre le tocaba encargarse de todo sin recibir nada a cambio más que un sueldo miserable, por lo que aceptar aquella inesperada recompensa por parte de su jefa se le hizo aceptable, después de todo él no era el tipo de persona que rechaza los agradecimientos.Lo que Martin no esperaba era que alguien tan torpe como él difícilmente podría evitar ser descubierto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un AU del episodio la Maldición de la serenata de seis cuerdas (Que en realidad sólo tenía cuatro) en que M.O.M. sí aparece en la historia y por supuesto cae víctima del hechizo, y como Martin no es precisamente bueno controlando sus impulsos y nadie está ahí para frenarlo termina aprovechándose de la situación.
> 
> Este fic no entra dentro del canon del resto de mis fics de Martin Mystery.

Cerró la puerta de golpe aún impactado frente a lo que acababa de suceder, quería creer que con pasar la llave bastaría para estar seguro durante la noche pero dudaba que así fuese. Movió uno de los muebles para bloquear la puerta, al menos así no podrían entrar aún si lograban abrir el cerrojo. Si había algo que su formación como agente secreto le había enseñado eran las muchas formas en que podía abrirse una cerradura, especialmente si se lidiaba con criaturas paranormales y estaba seguro de que lo que acababa de atacarlo entraba en esa categoría.  

¿Qué era y de dónde había salido? Parecía estar desesperada por quedarse con algo suyo, o al menos esa era la prueba que permanecía en el punto dañado de su chaqueta peluda ¿Qué clase de hada podría querer quedarse con algo como eso? Buscó en la legendex sin llegar a ninguna conclusión que lo dejase conforme, un hada que arranca trozos de ropa no parecía decir mucho. Pensó en llamar a M.O.M. para preguntarle al respecto, si había alguien que podía ayudarlo a resolver el misterio acerca de qué clase de criatura lo había atacado era ella y conociéndola de seguro seguiría en el Centro a esas horas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Martin?

\- ¡M.O.M.! ¿Qué sabes de hadas que roben prendas de ropa?

\- ¿De nuevo estás con lo de los gnomos roba calcetines? Ya te he dicho que…

\- ¡No, esto es serio, un hada acaba de atacarme en el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto!

\- ¿Un hada? ¿Cómo era?

\- Grande y color rosa, del porte de una persona ¡Y se robó un trozo de mi chaqueta!

Hubiese querido describir con más detalle su forma pero no tenía muchas características lo suficientemente llamativas como para identificarla, si las tuviese no estaría pidiendo ayuda en primer lugar.

\- ¿Hiciste algo fuera de lo común el día de hoy? ¿O tal vez ocurrió algo extraño que te haya llamado la atención? En el último tiempo han sucedido muchos fenómenos paranormales en Torrington pero no veo cómo podrían haber llegado hadas a la academia.

\- Pues no, sólo decidimos armar una banda con Java y Billy, fuimos a la ciudad a comprar instrumentos… ahora que lo recuerdo si hubo algo, la vendedora comenzó a actuar muy extraño cuando tomé una de sus guitarras, de hecho me la regaló, eso sin duda no creo que sea una buena estrategia comercial.

\- ¿Te regaló una guitarra? Eso es extraño ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- ¡Oh, y luego comenzó a perseguirme!

\- Sin duda hay algo extraño en todo esto ¿Dónde estaba la guitarra?

\- En la vitrina, cuando la tomé no estuvo de acuerdo con ello pero después de que empecé a tocar y vio mis increíbles habilidades decidió regalármela… junto con todo el local.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y en serio pensaste que no era extraño?

¿Cómo era posible que M.O.M. lo considerase tan improbable? Ciertamente era extraño y poco rentable para la tienda en cuestión pero él era un chico atractivo y además prodigio por lo que acababa de descubrir hace unas horas, creer que eso no pudiese detonar en alguien el deseo de apoyar su talento de forma moderadamente exagerada le parecía una falta de confianza inmensa de parte de su jefa quien como siempre no hacía más que mirarlo por debajo.

\- Bueno, si, un poco…  ¡Pero es que debiste oírme tocar, se me daba con tanta naturalidad! 

\- Tocaste frente a ella y entonces decidió regalarte la guitarra… no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero es probable que haya algo en ese instrumento, quizás era una trampa puesta por alguna criatura. Entrégasela a Billy para que la traiga al Centro, haré que la analicen.

No quería entregarla, si la dejaba sus días como rockstar en potencia habrían acabado antes de siquiera comenzar. Necesitaba convencer a M.O.M. de que conservarla no sería problemático, al menos hasta descartar todas las otras posibles razones tras las extrañas circunstancias que acababan de suceder.

\- Pero M.O.M. el hada de seguro sigue ahí afuera esperando para atacarme ¿No puedo enviártela mañana para realizarle el análisis?- La excusa perfecta, eso le daría tiempo de encontrar la causa sin necesidad de desprenderse de la guitarra, ya tendría tiempo para inventar otra excusa hasta el día siguiente, o bueno, entregarla en la peor de las circunstancias.

\- Está bien Martin, en ese caso envíame un par de fotografías por ahora ¿Dijiste que decidió regalártela después de hacerla sonar no es así? ¿Puedes enviarme una grabación de ello?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Te la enviaré enseguida.

Sin tardar un segundo comenzó a preparar el material para enviárselo a M.O.M., con ello bastaría para demostrar que no había nada extraño con la guitarra y que el hada debía tener otra explicación, estaba seguro de que todo era una simple casualidad.  

O al menos eso fue lo que quiso creer hasta el último momento en que intentó convencerse de la inocencia del instrumento. Finalmente no le quedó más alternativa que reconocer que las poco esperanzadoras teorías que Diana había insinuado toda la mañana terminaron por confirmarse al descubrir que la guitarra estaba bajo el encantamiento del sello de Afrodita, lo cual resultaba desagradable de aceptar, realmente quería creer que su nuevo sello de rockstar detonaría un cambio favorable en su vida amorosa.

Se sentía miserable ante la idea de tener que huir precisamente de algo que parecía por el momento más un sueño que una maldición. Dejando de lado a los novios celosos nada resultaba negativo para él en el efecto de la guitarra y a pesar de ello no había conseguido disfrutar de la compañía de ninguna de sus fans temporales dispuestas a todo por complacerlo. Es verdad que inevitablemente acabarían por convertirse en monstruos, pero si de todas formas tendría que lidiar con ellos por lo menos merecía aprovechar su momentáneo lado positivo, después de todo ser perseguido por todas las chicas de Torrington era algo que normalmente sólo ocurría en sus sueños.

El sonido de llamada proveniente del sistema computarizado del Centro instalado en el cuarto de Martin distrajo al grupo de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolos a causa de la tensión que inundaba el ambiente. Era M.O.M., de quien no habían tenido noticias desde su conversación con Martin la noche anterior, de seguro era para hablarle sobre la guitarra.

\- ¡Tenías razón M.O.M. era la guitarra! Te prometo que se la entregaré al Centro pero antes necesito devolver a las estudiantes a la normalidad ¿Pudiste descubrir algo con lo que te envié anoche?

\- De hecho para eso te llamaba, pero veo que ya descubrieron ustedes mismos de que se trata todo esto.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cómo detenerlo?

\- Así es, pero necesito que primero traigas esa guitarra al Centro, ven a mi oficina en este instante, teniéndola con nosotros podremos crear una cura para tratar a las afectadas. Por cierto, no es necesario que todos vengan, quiero que los demás se hagan cargo de mantener bajo control a las chicas en Torrington, si se convierten en monstruos la academia estará en graves problemas. Procuren contenerlas mientras tanto.

\- Está bien, la llevaré enseguida.

\- Abriré un portal en tu cuarto, ven ahora mismo.

Entró a la oficina cargando con la guitarra en su espalda, finalmente esta extraña circunstancia estaría resuelta y todo volvería a la deprimente realidad de ser el menos popular entre las chicas de la academia. Al menos debía ver el lado positivo, de no solucionar las cosas tarde o temprano todas las mujeres de Torrington se transformarían en hadas hambrientas por poseerlo, lo que en cierto modo no parecía tan malo, la que lo había atacado la noche anterior era muy linda.

\- Finalmente llegas Martin, te estaba esperando.

\- ¡M.O.M.! Aquí está la guitarra, ahora tienes que decirme cómo revertir el hechizo.

Aquello no pareció inmutar en lo más mínimo a M.O.M., quien se levantó de su asiento con cierta expresión en su rostro que no parecía calzar en lo absoluto con la situación, su cuerpo ejecutaba un sutil contorneo al acercarse a Martin y su lenguaje corporal emanaba cierta coquetería que jamás había percibido provenir de ella antes.

\- ¿M.O.M. estás bien?

\- Claro que sí, sólo extrañaba verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Nunca has disfrutado de mi compañía, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Eres mi agente favorito, no hay nada que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer para demostrarte lo importante eres para mí.

La distancia entre ambos se había reducido a un grado mínimo alertándolo de la irregularidad de la situación, su corazón dio un salto al sentir los brazos de M.O.M. rodear su espalda mientras sentía el cuerpo de su jefa apegarse contra el suyo. La presión ejercida por sus pechos al presionarse contra su cuerpo resultó ser una sorpresa agradable aunque no por ello menos incómoda.  

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- Gritó alejándose de ella esperando que su interés ante el contacto hubiese pasado desapercibido, lo cual parecía haber fallado considerando lo evidente de su sonrojo.

\- ¿No te gusta? Pensé que disfrutarías algo de afecto, pero si no es lo que deseas no lo haré, quiero hacerte feliz y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para lograrlo.- Los delicados dedos de su jefa recorrieron el amplio escote de su polera, le era difícil alejar su mente del suave roce que las yemas de sus dedos ejercían sobre su piel y que había capturado por completo sus sentidos. La poca familiaridad que el contacto físico tenía para él sumado a la facilidad con la que su cuerpo reaccionaba a cualquier insinuación sexual lo hizo estremecer. No había duda de que M.O.M. estaba actuando extraño pero la idea de contenerse parecía una tortura en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando en un instante de cordura pudo asociar las cosas, M.O.M. había escuchado la grabación de la guitarra que le envió la noche anterior, estaba bajo el hechizo al igual que las chicas de Torrington. Verla en aquella actitud era algo insólito, casi irreal, alguien como ella jamás se hubiese puesto en una posición tan complaciente, mucho menos tratándose de él y estaba consciente de ello. No podía negar que en el fondo disfrutaba el espectáculo que brindaba aquella actitud tan alejada de su imponente presencia normal, especialmente ahora que lo había acorralado contra el escritorio sin dejar de cargarse contra su inexperimentado cuerpo adolescente.

No podía negar que había fantaseado con M.O.M. más de una vez, aunque reconocerlo le pareciera vergonzoso, sin embargo ni en la más extraña de sus fantasías consideró posible verla actuar de un modo tan sumiso y anhelante de aprobación, mucho menos de buscarla precisamente en el agente a su cargo que más problemas le causaba.

\- Por favor Martin, haré lo que sea por ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa para tenerte a mi lado, prometo ser obediente.- Los ojos de M.O.M. se clavaron en los suyos bajo una mirada suplicante, sabía que seguirle la corriente estaba mal, no era ella en ese instante y de seguro si Diana estuviese ahí habría actuado como la voz de su consciencia procurando detenerlo.

Pero no estaba presente para hacerlo ¿Por qué habría de detenerse?

\- A… alguien podría vernos.- Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, estaba seguro de que si no lograba detenerla más tarde lo despreciaría al punto de expulsarlo del Centro ¿Pero no era ella acaso la que estaba rogando por su atención? Era M.O.M. quien se lo estaba pidiendo y él era un agente responsable que siempre acataba sin chistar las órdenes de su líder ¿No correspondía acaso atender a sus órdenes por extrañas que fuesen?

\- La puerta está cerrada con llave, nadie puede entrar a menos que yo lo permita.

Tragó saliva al oír ese último dato. Sabía que en Torrington lo esperaban sus amigos ansiosos por la clave para solucionar todo el problema causado por la guitarra, pero estaba seguro de que unos quince minutos extra no harían gran diferencia, además, aún no había conseguido la respuesta necesaria para acabar con el asunto y no podía irse sin ella.

No había podido disfrutar la atención que las chicas de la academia le habían ofrecido y sabía que aquello no volvería a repetirse, verse en esa situación una vez más parecía como una oportunidad adicional de disfrutar los beneficios del efecto de la guitarra al menos por un instante. Después de todo sería él quien resolviera todo y sin reconocimiento alguno por ello, esta nueva instancia no era más que una compensación por parte de M.O.M. ante su excelente desempeño, responderle de vuelta era casi un gesto de cortesía frente a aquel extraño agradecimiento por su excelente trabajo.

Se dejó empujar sobre el sillón del escritorio sin oponer resistencia, el peso del cuerpo de su jefa se depositó sobre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo con una expresión maliciosa que expresaba perfectamente sus intenciones. A pesar de su cambio de actitud seguía viéndose intimidante, incluso bajo las circunstancias actuales no perdía su imponencia y porte ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? La situación acabó por no requerir una respuesta de su parte, en un instante los labios de su jefa se unieron a los suyos en un inesperadamente casto beso, apenas pudo sentir el delicioso roce de la carne de sus labios acariciarlo en un movimiento rápido que no parecía más que buscar provocarlo.

“Al diablo con actuar correctamente” fue lo único que pudo pensar al hundir sus dedos en el cabello de M.O.M. para atraer de vuelta aquellos labios cuya suavidad había resultado aún más increíble de lo que imaginaba. Continuó intentando besarla lo mejor que su reducida experiencia le permitía, sus movimientos eran torpes y tímidos y su nula experiencia no le permitía atreverse a hacer más que abrir la boca en espera de que fuese M.O.M. quien tomase el liderazgo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir la suave lengua de su líder adentrarse en su boca para entrelazarse con la suya, haciéndolo dejar escapar un leve gimoteo de placer y nerviosismo ante aquella actitud que lo tomó por sorpresa. El sabor acuoso y levemente dulce de sus besos se mezclaba con el de su labial dejándole en la boca un gusto extraño, diferente a todo lo que había alguna vez probado.

\- Besas muy bien.- Dejó escapar entre jadeos aquella frase mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Se preguntaba si la agresividad de sus besos sería a causa del efecto de la guitarra o parte usual en el trato a sus amantes, lo que le hizo sentir cierta envidia de quienes podían acceder a ella sexualmente sin necesidad de recurrir a hechizos para lograrlo.

No obtuvo respuesta, su acompañante estaba demasiado ocupada volviendo a besarlo en una actitud agresiva que bordeaba la desesperación, era difícil seguirle el ritmo a alguien que evidentemente lo superaba en experiencia y técnica, aunque era agradable dejarse llevar por las agresivas atenciones sexuales de su jefa. Sintió una punzada en la lengua en el momento en que ésta era succionada a la fuerza para atraerla contra aquella boca ajena a la suya, el placentero dolor que le causó lo pilló desprevenido y no hizo sino aumentar su deseo de aferrarse a ella y abstraerse por completo de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Poco le importaba que el mundo pudiese estar acabándose a su alrededor, si iba terminar devorado por un monstruo al menos quería disfrutarlo.

Bajó lentamente sus manos a través del delgado cuerpo que lo acompañaba, demasiado tímido aún como para atreverse a desnudarla. A pesar de estar consciente de que actuaba contra todo lo aceptable su consciencia le advertía que ir más allá sería atravesar un límite que no podía permitirse, aunque comenzó a cuestionarse al respecto pocos segundos después, cuando las manos de M.O.M. se posaron sobre las suyas para guiarlas hacia su pecho.

\- ¿Quieres tocarlo no es así?- La frase estaba cargada de una sensualidad que no hizo más que empeorar su cada vez mayor deseo de caer de lleno en aquella situación prohibida. Se había preguntado por mucho tiempo cómo se sentiría tocar a una chica, que tan suave serían sus pechos y sin duda los de su jefa superaban con creces los de sus compañeras de clase, podía notar con claridad que se trataba del cuerpo de una mujer adulta, mucho más desarrollada que las chicas de la academia y en un estado físico envidiable.

Comenzó a abrir con timidez la chaqueta de M.O.M., sus manos temblorosas removían con dificultad la ropa de su amante, incapaces de ocultar su nerviosismo. Estaba ansioso por seguirle el juego, pero no podía negar que su falta de experiencia lo hacía dudar, con una chica de su edad y con su mismo nulo nivel de experiencia de seguro hubiese sido fácil, pero con alguien evidentemente experimentada como M.O.M. sentía que su falta de experiencia brillaba como nunca. Al menos no podría decepcionarla gracias al hechizo, era tanta su devoción que ni siquiera necesitaba hacer algo salvo dejarse mimar.

Contempló deleitado la piel lechosa de su jefa, era de una blancura que contrastaba con su color de cabello y el inesperado color negro de su ropa interior. Siempre había pensado que de seguro elegiría prendas blancas para complementar la blancura de su guardarropa, descubrir aquel detalle agregó nueva información para sus futuras fantasías masturbatorias a las que de seguro añadiría esta experiencia. Todo en ella exudaba una elegancia inmensa que le daba un aura totalmente diferente a la de las chicas que conocía. La envolvió con sus brazos mientras hundía el rostro contra su amplio escote, el aroma adulto y profundo de su perfume inundó su mente grabándose en sus recuerdos de forma instantánea.  

Volvieron a besarse por un largo rato, lo cual fue ayudando a Martin a acostumbrarse a la situación reduciendo su nerviosismo. Jadeaba sin parar durante los instantes en que conseguía una pausa para respirar, su excitación se acrecentaba al punto de causarle una erección más que evidente que se hacía dolorosa de contener, sabía que en la situación actual ella aceptaría más que encantada hacerse cargo de ella y la idea lo hacía estremecerse de placer, imaginar a M.O.M. encargándose de saciar sus necesidades sexuales estando dispuesta a todo lo llenaba de un ansia morbosa e incontenible.

\- ¿Sabes? Me harías muy feliz si te hicieras cargo de esto, tú eres quien lo causó después de todo.- Dijo mientras tomaba la suave mano de su jefa para dirigirla sin miramientos sobre su erección.

\- Por favor deja que me haga cargo, es un sueño para mi complacerte de este modo.

Sonaba tan encantadora diciendo algo así con tantas ansias que quería acurrucarla entre sus brazos y evitar de alguna forma que volviese a la normalidad, sin duda aquella M.O.M. complaciente era su favorita.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí estaba frente a él M.O.M., la mujer más imponente y terrorífica que conocía acariciando diligentemente con la lengua todo el largo de su miembro erecto. La sensación de sus labios frotándose contra su glande al momento de cubrir su pene con la boca resultaba sublime y sin duda era hábil en ello. La vista de aquello era excitante, sin embargo estaba seguro de que por sobre todas las cosas lo que más lo excitaba era el cambio en su dinámica de poder, verla totalmente sometida a él y desesperada por complacerlo había resultado ser el mayor de los placeres. Como hubiese deseado obligarla a actuar los roles más serviles a su favor en ese instante.

No es que sintiera desagrado hacia M.O.M. o que su superioridad fuese algo que le molestase, al contrario, la respetaba como jefa y podía incluso decir que se sentía orgulloso de trabajar para ella, saber que no sólo tenía el mejor y más divertido trabajo del mundo sino que además era dirigido por una mujer hermosa y severa con la que tenía el placer de tratar constantemente sin duda era como un sueño. No tenía nada de qué quejarse, pero el morbo que despertaba en él verla suplicar por su atención era lo que estaba enloqueciéndolo de placer en ese instante.

Se preguntó dónde debería eyacular mientras observaba su cabeza subir y bajar alrededor de su miembro. Ambas opciones eran buenas, verla cubierta de semen tenía el encanto de quien marca su territorio y visualmente de seguro sería una imagen que procuraría almacenar en su memoria, sin embargo verla tragarlo tenía una connotación de sumisión aún mayor, ciertamente la imagen visual sería menos memorable, pero la idea de que tragase cada gota de semen con aquella expresión que parecía suplicar por su aprobación lo llenaba de un deleite demasiado grande como para dejar escapar la oportunidad.

\- No olvides tragarlo todo, no quiero darle problemas a quien tenga que limpiar este desastre.

Se sintió levemente miserable tras decir aquel diálogo tan poco considerado por más que se tratase de un falso acto de dominación. En circunstancias normales hubiese sido capaz de lanzarse él mismo al piso para limpiar hasta la última gota de su semen con la lengua si ella fuera quien lo obligase a hacerlo, si el sometimiento provenía de M.O.M. ni siquiera lo sentía como un castigo, sin embargo aquella sumisión ofrecía un placer totalmente diferente. Su actitud complaciente, su mirada inmensamente sensual acompañada por el estimulante efecto de vacío que su boca ejercía contra su pene sumado al inesperado cambio de roles resultaron ser uno de los mayores placeres que había alguna vez experimentado.

Sujetó la cabeza de M.O.M. al momento de eyacular en su boca, empujando con fuerzas contra el fondo de su garganta con una agresividad que se odió a si mismo por haber expresado. Verla retorcerse a causa de las arcadas sin ser capaz de oponer resistencia mientras luchaba por respirar le daba un aspecto patético, casi miserable que pronto dio paso a una expresión satisfecha. No podía creer que lo había tragado todo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Se dejó caer al piso para abrazarla en un intento por disculparse, el sutil movimiento que sentía provenir de su cuerpo sufriente mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos era tan encantador que llegó a enternecerlo. Sintió el abultado pecho de su jefa presionarse contra su brazo, la suave tela del sostén complementaba a la perfección la sensación que su pecho daba al tacto, haciéndolo recuperar con ello su erección más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Volvió a besarla agresivamente intentando copiar su técnica mientras la dirigía lentamente contra el escritorio, sus impulsos le pedían tener sexo con ella y la nueva erección que acompañaba ese sentimiento era prueba de ello. La dejó caer sobre el mueble sin dejar de besarla ni de masajear sus pechos con sus manos, apretarlos era relajante y sus gemidos parecían indicar que aquello le resultaba placentero. Comenzó a bajar poco a poco sus labios a través de su cuello dando suaves mordidas procurando evitar dejar marcas en su piel, la idea de hacerlo pasó por su mente pero sabía que eso haría más fácil ser descubierte. Cubrió con la boca uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con la punta de sus dedos.

\- No tan fuerte…- Dejó escapar aquella frase entre gemidos, había exagerado en la fuerza de sus pellizcos. Depositó un tierno beso sobre ellos como forma tácita de disculpa antes de seguir en su labor de estimularlos, procuraría tener más cuidado ahora que tenía algo de consciencia del grado de presión que podía permitirse. Comenzó a trazar círculos a través de su areola derecha haciendo uso de su lengua, el color rosa de sus pezones generaba un cambio de tonalidad encantador en medio de su piel tan blanca.

Sintió las manos de M.O.M. posarse sobre las suyas para dirigirlas a su entrepierna en un intento por dejarle en claro sus deseos. Aquel gesto no hizo más que poner a Martin en un conflicto con su ya destrozada moral, sabía lo que quería decir con ello, era evidente que quería que la penetrase, pero si lo hacía estaría entrando a terrenos aún más peligrosos y ni siquiera tenía condones consigo. Acceder a su petición ponía en peligro la seguridad de su secreto, sin embargo la tentación era enorme y su palpitante miembro parecía pedirle a gritos que accediera a complacerla.

Retiró no sin cierto temblor en sus manos los pantalones ajustados de su jefa dejando a la vista las hermosas piernas perfectamente contorneadas que poseía, las que comenzó a besar una y otra vez en torno a su parte interna mientras las acariciaba con delicadeza. Miró su rostro de reojo sin dejar de recorrer sus muslos encontrándose con su expresión cargada de erotismo, jamás la había visto sonrojarse, mucho menos bajo esa actitud que parecía suplicar que la penetrase.

Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de ello cuando todo volviese a la normalidad y su erección se hubiese calmado, sin embargo Martin no era precisamente una persona preocupada por el futuro y en ese específico instante su mente sólo pensaba en todas las posibles deliciosas reacciones que podía obtener de aquella mujer absolutamente entregada a sus caprichos si accedía a cumplir sus deseos.

\- Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? Has sido muy buena complaciéndome y por eso quiero recompensarte.- Preguntó con un tono dominante que en circunstancias normales ni él mismo hubiese sido capaz de tomar en serio, pero quería compensar la culpa que en ese instante lo carcomía por dentro, sabía que estaba mal tener sexo con ella en esas circunstancias en que era incapaz de decidir por sí misma de manera consciente, pero preguntarle hacía las cosas por lo menos un poco menos incorrectas, aún cuando difícilmente una petición realizada bajo el efecto de un hechizo sería considerada como una señal de consentimiento aceptable.

\- Por favor imprégname, ser impregnada por ti es lo único que podría desear.- Su expresión parecía completamente desesperada, estaba sumida en un estado de éxtasis absoluto en el que verla era totalmente insólito. Sin duda odiaría saber que el agente que más la sacaba de quicio estaba observándola en ese instante y escuchándola rogar por algo que en circunstancias normales M.O.M. jamás hubiese permitido.

\- Bien, no puedes decir que no soy una persona considerada. Por supuesto que te daré en el gusto, jamás podría negárselo a una mujer tan hermosa.

Acarició su sexo con la punta de los dedos sin retirar su ropa interior, la sensación tierna de su blanda carne sumada a la húmeda tibieza de la tela empapada en sus fluidos resultaba agradable al tacto. Desconocía dónde debía tocar exactamente para estimularla por lo que optó por acariciar a lo largo de la apertura de su vagina. Sus suaves gemidos lo hicieron erizarse de placer, M.O.M. jamás le había parecido tan sensual como en ese instante. Continuó masturbándola sin dejar de besarla, deleitándose con los gemidos y jadeos que dejaba escapar durante los instantes en que paraban para respirar. Hizo a un lado su ropa interior para introducir los dedos en su canal vaginal frotando torpemente su interior, intentando encontrar sus puntos más sensibles sin estar seguro de estar lográndolo.

Fue entonces cuando, en una mezcla de excitación y curiosidad quiso darse el tiempo de saborearla, no había considerado la idea de hacerle sexo oral en sus circunstancias actuales, pero todo en ella parecía tan perfecto que detonaba en él un deseo por aprovechar ese instante al máximo. Después de todo estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho tiempo para que esa situación volviera a repetirse con otra persona y quedarse con la duda por mera timidez sería algo de lo que sin duda se arrepentiría.

Comenzó a lamer torpemente la entrada de su vagina sintiendo su lengua impregnarse del sabor ácido de sus fluidos, los cuales resultaron no ser del todo desagradables de una forma que le era difícil de comprender, había algo en ellos que no le molestaba, algo que incluso podría considerar dentro de la categoría de gusto adquirido. No podía creer que incluso su sabor diera cierta sensación de estar probando algo de un nivel demasiado elevado para su paladar de adolescente virgen ¿Cómo era posible que incluso en esas circunstancias lo hiciera sentir inferior?

Intentó quitar el pensamiento de su mente para volver a concentrarse en la situación en que se encontraba. Ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre el escritorio en que solía verla trabajar, mirándolo con una expresión de excitación que jamás imaginó ver en su rostro, sabía que no había nada en ese instante que deseara más que estar en su interior, después de todo su erección llevaba un buen rato alcanzando niveles que comenzaban a resultar dolorosos y su cuerpo parecía implorarle por aunque fuese un poco de liberación de sus impulsos contenidos.

Que irónico era tenerla en esas condiciones precisamente en su oficina, el lugar donde llevaba a cabo probablemente lo más importante para ella. El placer que le provocaba la sensación de estar corrompiéndola, rebajándola a un nivel al que en circunstancias normales jamás llegaría a degradarse y mucho menos frente a uno de sus agentes resultaba adictivo de forma morbosa.

Comenzó a frotar suavemente su glande contra la entrada del canal vaginal de M.O.M., moviendo sus caderas por instinto e intentando hacerlo sin llegar más allá de rozar la suave piel de sus genitales. Estaba sumamente húmeda y el sensual aroma que emanaba su cuerpo, mezcla sutil de perfume y fluidos corporales lo hacían intentar en una especie de error consciente volver cada vez más profundo aquel supuesto contacto que su mente se esforzaba en disfrazar de mero roce que no escalaría a nada penetrativo ¿A quién buscaba engañar? Por supuesto que a ese paso en que la punta de su pene estaba casi por completo dentro el resultado sería inevitable, mentirse no era más que una burda forma de negar su falta. Aún no podía creer que no sólo iba a finalmente tener sexo por primera vez sino que además sería en una circunstancia en que lo absurdo y lo excitante se mezclaban para decantar en un sentimiento miserable que a pesar de causarle culpa no hacía más que aumentar su deseo de penetrarla.

El resto de su pene se deslizó en el interior de M.O.M. casi sin esfuerzo, un suave gemido escapó de su garganta al tiempo que lo atraía contra su cuerpo rodeándolo con las piernas y forzándolo a hundir su miembro por completo en su interior de un solo golpe, el gesto la hizo lanzar un gemido con un tono cuya sensualidad quedó impresa en su cabeza. No dejó de sorprenderle la facilidad con que había sido capaz de deslizarse en su interior, estaba tan excitada que pudo penetrarla casi sin esfuerzo. Pudo notar mientras movía sus caderas que el interior de M.O.M. era aún más cálido y suave de lo que esperaba ¿Debía extrañarle acaso? Todo en ella era perfecto a un punto que comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, sin importar cuanto intentase corromperla, la perfección que destilaba parecía mantener su impecable dignidad intacta a pesar de todo. No importaba cuanto la hiciera suplicar por su atención sexual, en el fondo no lograba eliminar cada uno de los factores que le hacían recordar que no se trataba más que de una farsa grotesca.

La penetró agresivamente tras ese pensamiento en una actitud que bordeaba la rabia, sus gemidos acompañaban en perfecta sincronía el sonido húmedo de cada penetración. La abrazó procurando besarla al mismo tiempo que entraba y salía de su cuerpo sin mayor éxito, le resultaba difícil concentrarse en ambas acciones que parecían luchar cada una por acaparar sus sentidos. Lo único que seguía resonando en su cabeza era aquel suave gemido, una exhalación erótica que acariciaba sus oídos al tiempo que marcaba el ritmo de su movimiento. Sin duda aquello parecía sacado de la más retorcida de sus fantasías masturbatorias y la sensación parecía llevarlo al éxtasis ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan miserable? ¿Tanto le molestaba el que ella perteneciese a un nivel superior en la jerarquía organizacional y que todos la admirasen y vieran como alguien totalmente opuesto a él? No tenía sentido, nunca le había molestado antes, no veía motivo alguno para reaccionar de esa forma ahora.

Estaba a punto de eyacular, quería terminar en su interior pero sabía que aquello sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas, lo que comenzaba a pensar que quizás no era tan mala, al menos de ese modo podría estar seguro de haber hecho todo lo posible para corromperla por completo ¿Por qué deseaba tanto ejercer poder sobre ella? Quizás…

\- Perdón por esto…- Le susurró en el oído mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a su cuerpo. Sabía que había hecho algo terrible, sin embargo el inmenso deseo de terminar dentro de ella se apoderó por completo de su mente al punto de permitir que lo dominase. Apegó sus caderas contra la entrepierna de M.O.M. al momento de eyacular procurando dejar hasta la última descarga de semen en su interior tan profundo como fuese posible. Estaba condenado, con ese acto había sellado su destino, sin embargo la idea de haberla impregnado pareció calmar su molestia en ese instante. Sabía que su actuar no tendría perdón posible pero no podía evitar sentir un placer inmenso frente a lo que acababa de hacer. Realmente podía llegar a ser una persona miserable cuando sus pensamientos le jugaban una mala pasada.

Estaba dolido, pensar que su única posibilidad de estar con ella como un igual fuese hechizándola y aún en esas circunstancias seguía recordándole sin parar que él no era nada en comparación, restregándoselo en la cara tal como lo hacían todos. Vio en ella a su padre, a Diana y a todos los que no hacían más que mirarlo por debajo. Sabía que M.O.M. veía a Diana con mucho más respeto que a él, probablemente incluso hubiese estado dispuesta a admitirla como una amiga dentro de su hermético mundo privado de darse las circunstancias ¿Por qué entonces sólo podía verlo como a un niño a su cargo?

Sin embargo nada de eso excusaba lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía miserable y sabía que la probabilidad de que M.O.M. se enterase era alta después de todo lo que había ocurrido, si decidían expulsarlo del Centro sería más que comprensible. 

Como deseaba que cuando M.O.M. recuperase la consciencia fuese incapaz de recordar todo aquello.

\- ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo? Podemos repetirlo cuantas veces quieras, de hecho me preguntaba si no querrías esperar la hora de salida para tener una cita, tenía planes para esta noche pero si es por ti siempre estaré libre, conozco un excelente lugar al que podríamos ir a cenar.- Dijo entre jadeos sin romper con la mirada que en ese instante los conectaba, Martin había apoyado su frente contra la de M.O.M. procurando prolongar la cercanía entre ellos que pronto acabaría para siempre.

\- En realidad hay otra cosa que necesito.- Ya era hora de volver a la realidad, había dejado a sus amigos esperando por demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Qué es? Lo que sea que desees lo haré por ti.

\- Necesito la forma de revertir el efecto de la guitarra.

\- Por supuesto- Dijo sacando enérgicamente un disco de uno de los cajones.- El hechizo se revierte poniendo la melodía al revés ¿Te ha servido la información? lo que más deseo es ser capaz de ayudarte, eres tan increíble después de todo.

\- Si, me has ayudado mucho… gracias M.O.M.- Aún bajo cierta sensación de amargura acarició su cabello para luego besarla suavemente en los labios, procuró que fuese un beso corto para evitar ser incapaz de desprenderse de ella. Acariciar la cabeza de una mujer mucho mayor que él se sentía sumamente extraño pero le inspiró cierta ternura culposa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me dejarás sola?

\- Mis amigos me necesitan, debo ir a ayudarlos.

\- No, no puedes dejarme ¡Si no puedo tenerte nadie lo hará!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin debe pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, y dadas las circunstancias decide intentar llegar a un acuerdo con M.O.M.  
> ¿Aunque cómo podría ser castigo un trato en que el culpable sale tan beneficiado?

Martin consiguió escapar apenas de su jefa, ahora convertida en uno de los monstruos de amor tras pasar por la etapa final del efecto de la guitarra. Abrió un portal hacia Torrington desde el escritorio lamentando dejarla en ese estado, debía ayudar a sus amigos con el caos que de seguro imperaba en la academia en ese instante, más tarde sería momento de ayudarla, aunque no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea ser la primera persona que viera al volver a ser humana.

\- Al fin llegas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Hubo problemas, M.O.M. había escuchado una grabación de la guitarra que le envié la noche anterior y se convirtió en un monstruo al igual que las chicas en Torrington. Pero lo importante es que tengo la solución al problema, debemos tocar la melodía al revés, M.O.M. logró dejar un disco listo antes de caer víctima del hechizo, sólo debemos lograr que todas las estudiantes lo escuchen.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh por dios, tenemos que sacarla de ese estado!- Billy estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico al recibir la noticia.

\- Tranquilo Billy, ya nos encargaremos de ayudarla, ahora necesitamos encontrar una forma de que todos los alumnos escuchen la grabación…- Diana permaneció pensativa por unos segundos.

\- ¡Lo tengo, los altoparlantes! Hay una radio en la oficina del director Pebbleton, podemos hacer que el disco suene por toda la academia desde ahí.

\- Bien, vamos.

Lograron llegar a la oficina no sin antes escapar de un sinfín de estudiantes transformadas en hadas a las que se sumó la vendedora de la tienda de música, quien los esperaba en su forma feérica dentro de la oficina. Tras forcejear con ella y algunos problemas para hacer funcionar la radio finalmente lograron salvar a las estudiantes, o al menos eso parecía por lo que podían ver reflejado frente a ellos en aquella hada que ahora descansaba en el piso de vuelta en su forma humana. Una vez más habían logrado solucionar el problema.

\- Martin, te noto extraño desde que llegaste del Centro ¿Pasó algo con M.O.M.?- Preguntó Diana con notoria preocupación, era evidente que algo había sucedido y su actitud lo delataba.

\- A parte de haberse convertido en uno de esos monstruos e intentar comerme nada, sólo estoy agotado, he estado huyendo de chicas actuando como fans desquiciadas y novios celosos todo el día.

\- Bien, volveré al Centro con la grabación, alguien tiene que sacar a M.O.M. de ese estado.- Billy respondió con notorio nerviosismo en su voz antes de marcharse.

\- ¡No puedo creer que incluso vieras a M.O.M. como un posible interés amoroso! ¡Eres un desvergonzado Martin, realmente no tienes respeto por nadie!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que respeto su autoridad! No niego que es atractiva pero nunca la he visto como potencial novia.

\- Sería un descaro de tu parte verla de ese modo, estoy segura de que alguien como M.O.M. jamás se fijaría en ti.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, haciéndolo sentir miserable como de costumbre. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido se agolparon en su cabeza. Diana tenía razón, lo sabía y en circunstancias normales no le hubiese importado, pero esta vez el comentario había tocado una fibra sensible momentáneamente a flor de piel.

\- No estoy de humor para discutir ¿Sabes? Iré a descansar, tuve suficiente de aguantar chicas por un día, necesito algo de tiempo a solas.

M.O.M. despertó sin ser capaz de hilar sus pensamientos con claridad, sentía el cuerpo agotado y un extraño sabor inundaba su boca. Suponía que se encontraba aún en el Centro pero no era capaz de reconocer el lugar con claridad, lo último que recordaba era haber revisado los archivos que Martin le había enviado después de hablar sobre un hada y las extrañas circunstancias en las que el instrumento había llegado a sus manos. No fue sino hasta un par de minutos después que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería, algo debió ocurrir que la hizo terminar ahí.

\- ¡M.O.M. al fin despiertas! ¿Te sientes bien?- Billy entró con el rostro lleno de felicidad al verla nuevamente en pie.

\- Estoy un poco mareada pero estaré bien ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Martin encontró una guitarra embrujada que hacía a las chicas enamorarse de él, caíste víctima de su embrujo.

\- Debió ser la grabación que Martin me envió durante la noche ¿Causé muchos problemas?

\- ¡No para nada! Martin nos advirtió que te habías convertido en uno de esos monstruos, te encerró en tu oficina para evitar que lastimases a alguien.

\- ¿Martin vino a mi oficina?

\- Si, lo llamaste durante la tarde antes de convertirte en monstruo ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Pues no, sólo sé que aún estoy algo mareada y mi cuerpo se siente extraño.

\- No te preocupes M.O.M., estoy seguro de que pronto estarás bien, debe ser el efecto de haberte convertido en uno de esos monstruos que perseguían a Martin.

\- Ya veo, supongo que tendré que tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza mientras tanto.

Los días pasaron sin que el chico percibiera señal alguna de haber sido descubierto. Había visto a M.O.M. unas horas más tarde para entregarle la guitarra, preguntando por supuesto sobre su salud, parecía estar agotada y algo confusa. Se sentía miserable de ser el culpable de todo aquello pero más allá de la incomodidad del primer momento las cosas volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad unos días después, en los que la aparición de criaturas en Torrington sumado a sus misiones constantes fue dejando atrás el recuerdo hasta hacerlo una más de su alocada lista de anécdotas relacionadas con su trabajo.

\- Agente Mystery, necesito que se presente en mi oficina en este instante.

\- ¿M.O.M. qué sucede? Diana no está conmigo, está en uno de sus tontos talleres cuidando su imagen de alumna perfecta.

\- Sólo necesito hablar contigo Martin, no es necesario que Diana esté presente.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¡Vaya, debe tratarse de una misión muy especial! Apuesto que tiene que ver con las extrañas marcas que han aparecido en las ovejas…

\- ¡Martin Mystery ven a mi oficina en este instante! Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

Sin duda estaba molesta, algo lo suficientemente grave debió haber hecho en su última misión como para detonar su ira. Muy rara vez había visitado su oficina en el último tiempo pero por más que intentaba comprender la razón no conseguía adivinar cuál había sido su falta esta vez, no había destruido nada según recordaba.

\- ¡Billy! ¿Qué haces en la oficina? Pensé que estarías en Torrington.

\- Ha habido mucho papeleo que realizar los últimos días y mis funciones en el Centro son prioridad. Por cierto ¿Qué hiciste para molestar tanto a M.O.M.? Nunca la había visto así de furiosa.

\- No hice nada que yo recuerde… Espera ¿Yo? ¿Por qué obligatoriamente debo ser yo quien la hiciera enojar y no otro agente?

\- Sueles ser el mayor dolor de cabeza para M.O.M. en lo que respecta a interacción con los agentes a su cargo, sin ofender.- Aquel comentario en efecto resultaba desagradable, aunque no lo suficiente para molestarlo en serio, sabía que su energía a veces podía ser incontenible y eso irritaba a M.O.M., a cambio se encargaba de contrarrestarlo con su excelente desempeño y su capacidad para sacar adelante cada misión sin necesidad de refuerzos más que para limpiar los desastres dejados por las criaturas atrapadas.

\- Bien, nos vemos luego.

\- ¿No entrarás esta vez?

\- Lo siento Martin, M.O.M. dijo que quería hablar contigo a solas, parece que esta vez la hiciste enojar en serio.

Entró a la oficina encontrándose inmediatamente con el rostro de M.O.M. bajo una profunda expresión de molestia.

\- Me cuesta encontrar palabras para referirme a lo que mencionaré en este momento agente Mystery, por lo que intentaré ir directo al grano ¿Qué sucedió el día en que viniste a mi oficina y me convertí en una de esas criaturas que te perseguían?

\- Pues nada más, llegué y comenzaste a actuar extraño, de hecho si me lo permites debo decir que empezaste a coquetearme descaradamente, pero sabía que era efecto de la guitarra por lo que no te preocupes, no guardo resentimientos contigo por ello, no le diré a nadie lo que pasó.

\- Martin ¿Estás consciente de que hay cámaras de seguridad en cada rincón del Centro no es así? Eso incluye mi oficina.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron por completo dejando ver una expresión llena de pavor ante aquella frase ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese considerado la inmensa posibilidad de que la oficina tuviese cámaras de vigilancia? Ni siquiera había pensado en ello cuando todo ocurrió. Y ahí estaba ante él, su mala decisión reproduciéndose en la pantalla de la computadora de M.O.M., recordándole cada detalle de lo ocurrido ese día y haciéndole odiarse a sí mismo por su falta de autocontrol. Estaba perdido, aquella era una falta grave, de seguro la expulsión sería el menor de los castigos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto agente Mystery?

\- Sé que me dejé llevar por la situación, pero nunca me habían coqueteado de forma tan directa y no pude contenerme.

\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso sabiendo que estaba bajo un hechizo!? No sólo eso, sino que pensaste que no me daría cuenta, pasé días intentando encontrar una explicación al extraño estado en que desperté después de lo ocurrido y todo porque jamás pensé que fueras capaz de algo como esto ¿¡Cómo es posible que me subestimes tanto!?

\- Mira, sé que debí contenerme, fue una pésima muestra de mi autocontrol, pero tú fuiste quien lo inició todo. No sólo eso, es verdad que terminé cediendo y que debí mostrar más fuerza de carácter ante ello, pero si ocurrió de ese modo fue porque tú me obligaste y por mucho que estuvieras bajo el hechizo llevarte la contra en ese estado era sumamente peligroso ¡Fui yo quien no pudo oponer resistencia!- Aquello era caer bajo y en el fondo lo sabía, tenía consciencia de su falta pero si lo reconocía sus días en el Centro llegarían a su fin si no se defendía de la mejor forma posible.

\- ¿Me estás culpando? Sé que tienes fuerza suficiente como para contenerme y puedo ver en la filmación que no hiciste ni siquiera un intento por detenerme ¿Cómo puedes llegar a tal nivel de descaro? Especialmente considerando que me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo.

\- No fue a propósito, sabía que te molestarías si te enterabas, tan sólo quería ahorrarte el mal rato innecesario.

\- Así que para ahorrarme un mal rato innecesario… ¡De todas las excusas que he tolerado en torno a tu comportamiento esta es la peor, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo!

\- ¡Tú deberías ser quien se disculpe por acosarme, se ve claramente en el video que yo no lo inicié! Si te seguí el juego fue para evitar que te volvieras violenta, sabía que estabas bajo el hechizo de la guitarra y lo que podías llegar a hacer bajo su influencia.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que después de todo esto debería expulsarte en este instante, sin embargo para tu inmensa fortuna es tu palabra contra la mía y en efecto en el video se ve que soy yo quien comienza a coquetearte, lo que a pesar de haber sucedido bajo un hechizo me pone en una posición tan mala como la tuya dado que aún tienes diecisiete años. Agradece que aún no cumples los dieciocho o de lo contrario expulsarte no hubiese sido mi única acción en tu contra.

\- Creo que por nuestro bien mutuo deberíamos obviar el hecho de que esto sucedió, sé que se trata de una situación incómoda pero debe haber alguna forma de llegar a un acuerdo, si tú no me expulsas yo no contaré que fui acosado por mi superiora y problema arreglado ¿Qué te parece?- 

\- En efecto pensé seriamente en expulsarte, pero debo reconocer que tus amenazas tienen un buen punto ¿Realmente puedes llegar a ser inesperadamente calculador en situaciones desesperadas no es así?

\- Estás viendo maldad donde no la hay, sólo intento exponer mi punto.- Se sintió un ser miserable ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Realmente actuaba como una persona despreciable en ese instante.

\- En fin, dado que no puedo expulsarte sin hacer obvias las razones y considerando tus amenazas pensé por un momento en cambiarte de sección para por lo menos no tener que volver a verte, pero me temo que no tendría sentido considerando las circunstancias poco favorables.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tendría sentido? No me parece un mal trato.- M.O.M. guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de juntar el valor requerido para responder a su pregunta.

\- ¿No te has preguntado qué fue lo que me hizo investigar respecto a este asunto a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado?- Aquello seguía sin responder a su pregunta, ciertamente había pensado que el asunto no volvería a condenarlo ¿Sería acaso posible que se tratase de lo que estaba pensando? No, de ninguna manera, eso no podía ser...

\- Martin, estoy embarazada.

Quedó en shock ante aquella declaración que aunque inesperada a esa altura no dejaba de ser algo que sabía podía ocurrir considerando las circunstancias. Realmente había sido un idiota al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, sin embargo no tomó verdaderamente el peso de sus acciones hasta ese instante en que habían adquirido un nuevo vuelco.

\- ¿Y no puede ser de otra persona? Digo, no es que intente desligarme de mi responsabilidad.

\- No he tenido ninguna clase de encuentro sexual últimamente, he estado demasiado ocupada los últimos meses como para darle tiempo a esa área de mi vida.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- Planeo interrumpirlo, no tengo tiempo para ser madre y tú no eres precisamente alguien a quien escogería como padre de mis hijos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Siempre he respondido a tus misiones y soy bueno con los niños! Es verdad que te he metido en más de un problema pero eso no implica que necesariamente vaya a ser un mal padre.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estás en condiciones de ser padre? Sabes Martin, a veces pienso que tienes un nivel de confianza en ti mismo exagerado.

¿Por qué la idea de perder a ese hijo le molestaba tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo ocurrido siguiera empecinado en el mismo afán que lo había llevado a hacer lo que hizo en primer lugar? Ella nunca querría formar una familia con él, era evidente. Sin embargo precisamente la obviedad ante ello era su mayor impulso para seguir insistiendo, a pesar de la situación había algo sumamente placentero en pensar que alguien tan diferente a él, ubicada en una posición completamente alejada de la suya estaba ahora amarrada a él biológicamente.

\- ¡Pues sí, creo estar en condiciones, y no sólo eso, pienso que incluso podría llegar a ser un buen esposo!

M.O.M. lo miró con extrañeza ante esa frase.

\- ¿Acabas de insinuarme una propuesta de matrimonio?

Martin no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella frase, no podía creer que acababa de decir algo como eso casi sin pensarlo.

\- Pues… no, digo, no es que no quisiera ser tu esposo, creo que cualquiera desearía algo así...

\- ¿Es esta tu estrategia de declaración amorosa? Tienes una forma muy cuestionable de lidiar con tus sentimientos.

\- No, sólo digo que la persona que pudiese conquistarte de seguro sería muy afortunada…

\- Lo dudo Martin, no soy alguien con suficiente tiempo para ser una buena pareja.

\- ¡Pero yo cuidaré de nuestro hijo!

\- Te estás tomando esto inesperadamente bien por lo que veo y no sé si es lo que deseaba. Realmente no considero que sea buena idea tenerlo… y deja de mirarme con esa cara, no me gusta el chantaje afectivo.

\- ¡Vamos M.O.M., puedo asegurarte de que seré un buen padre, me haré cargo de todas sus necesidades!- La expresión del chico había pasado de malévola a dulce en tan sólo un par de minutos ¿Cómo era posible que cambiase tan fácilmente? Realmente era incapaz de tomarse algo en serio.

\- No es un perro Martin, te estás tomando esto demasiado a la ligera considerando el hecho de que ni siquiera accedí a acostarme contigo en primer lugar, mucho menos a tener un hijo.

Agachó la cabeza tras oír aquello, pensar que no sólo se había aprovechado de la debilidad de su superiora sino que además pretendía dictar la decisión que tomase respecto al daño colateral de actos que ni siquiera eran su culpa lo hacía sentir como una persona miserable por más que buscase ocultarlo, especialmente considerando que era ella quien se llevaría la peor parte.

\- Sé que no estaba dentro de tus planes que esto sucediera, pero estoy seguro de que puedo demostrarte que sería una buena pareja si me das la oportunidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar intentando coquetearme después de todo lo que hablamos? He tenido suficiente de ti el día de hoy, regresa a Torrington, ya hablaremos luego, y recuerda no decirle a nadie lo que está sucediendo.

\- Por supuesto que no lo haré, no quisiera causarte molestias, después de todo podrían afectar al bebé.

\- ¡¡Largo de aquí Martin!!

Se dejó caer sobre la cama sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder, no podía negar que en el fondo había cierto placer retorcido tras saber que alguien tan alejada de sus posibilidades sería la madre de su hijo, la sensación de haber conseguido bajarla de aquel pedestal inalcanzable lo hacía sentir una satisfacción culposa que lo rebajaba a una categoría miserable. Sin importar cuan negativa fuese su imagen o cuanto insistieran en verlo sólo como a un niño inmaduro nada cambiaría el hecho de que ella era suya en ese instante.

Quería convencerla de estar a su lado, pero no había forma de lograrlo, por más que hubiese sido capaz de poseerla físicamente jamás llegaría a conquistarla. Debía lograr hacerla cambiar de parecer antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, la idea de perder el único vínculo que lo ataba a ella era algo que no estaba dispuesto a entregar.

\- Martin ¿Qué te dije de volver a hablar conmigo hoy?

\- Lo sé, pero me preguntaba si tendrías algo que hacer el sábado.

\- ¿Quieres tener una cita? Por si no fui lo suficientemente clara no estoy interesada en tener una relación contigo

\- No lo llamaría una cita. Verás, sé que estamos en una situación difícil, especialmente tú, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo esto nos incumbe a ambos, y aunque no tengas intenciones de darme una oportunidad pienso que nos vendría bien intentar sobrellevar las cosas juntos, no necesito ser tu pareja para cumplir ese rol.

M.O.M. guardó silencio unos segundos antes de darle una respuesta

\- Está bien Martin, intentemos llevar las cosas de la mejor forma posible, iré por ti el sábado en la mañana.

Cortó la videollamada de golpe sin darle a Martin la posibilidad de continuar la conversación. Estaba convencido de que iba a reparar las cosas de alguna manera, desde hoy procuraría no ser más el chico inmaduro al que nadie tomaba en serio. No más Martin y sus maratones de amanecidas, nada de actuar como un niño, a partir de ahora sería un adulto responsable, después de todo debía dar lo mejor de sí para ser un buen ejemplo, por el bien de su futuro hijo.

\- Buenos días Martin, no pareces muy descansado esta mañana.- Miró a Martin dejando ver cierta preocupación en su expresión, se veía mucho más agotado de lo normal.

\- ¡Para nada, estoy en perfectas condiciones! No es que hubiese despertado a las seis de la mañana sin ninguna razón de peso.- Dijo sonriendo, sus ojeras resultaban evidentes.

\- Como sea, pensaba que fuéramos a mi departamento, en cualquier otro lugar podríamos levantar sospechas… ¿Estás despierto?

\- ¡Si, por supuesto que lo estoy, más despierto que nunca!

El lugar destilaba un aura refinada muy acorde con su propietaria y tan diferente a la de su desastroso cuarto de adolescente. Se sentó en uno de los sofás sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar en medio de ese espacio de apariencia tan madura que no hacía más que recordarle que se encontraban en mundos totalmente diferentes.

\- ¿Has leído todos los libros que tienes aquí?- No dejaba de llamarle la atención la inmensa cantidad de ellos a su alrededor.

\- No, necesitaría mucho tiempo para ello, pero los tengo para ocasiones en que requiero solicitar información específica, la mayoría son de consulta ¿Quieres beber algo?

\- Un café estaría bien ¿Cómo consigues tener este lugar en tan buenas condiciones? Pensé que no tendrías tiempo para encargarte de la limpieza.

\- En efecto no tengo tiempo para ello, el departamento tiene un robot de limpieza que se encarga de los quehaceres así como también otro que se encarga de la cocina, fueron regalos de unos amigos, en la Tierra aún no existen.- Su mirada permanecía fija en la taza de café mientras hablaba, casi como si esquivase los ojos de su joven agente.

\- Por cierto, creo que hay muchos detalles que no te he preguntado ¿Cuándo te enteraste de…? bueno, ya sabes- Aún le era difícil asimilar la situación, evitar mencionarla parecía hacerla más fácil de sobrellevar.

\- Hace aproximadamente dos semanas, no estaba segura de decirte y al principio no tenía planeado hacerlo, pero dada tu actitud desvergonzada terminé por cambiar de parecer, necesitaba que tuvieras consciencia del daño que causaron tus acciones.

Aquello golpeó duramente a Martin, tenía plena consciencia de que su actuar no había hecho más que empeorar ante cada nueva circunstancia. Recordar la forma en que había culpado a M.O.M. de algo cuya responsabilidad era absolutamente suya lo hacía sentir miserable, sabía que su defensa era tan canalla como su falta inicial y aquello no dejaba de perseguirlo. Sin embargo no podía revelar la verdad, hacerlo implicaría perder su lugar en el Centro y abandonar toda posibilidad de hacer carrera en el trabajo que más disfrutaba.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de lado eso? Hay cosas más importantes en este momento.- Se odió por decir aquello, estaba seguro que acababa de aumentar el odio que M.O.M. sentía hacia él en ese instante

\- No creo que las haya, para ser honesta.-

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo cambiar las cosas, ya sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, es cierto que no debí seguirte la corriente aquella vez, créeme que si pudiese evitaría haberlo hecho pero las cosas ya sucedieron, hay que aprender a vivir con ello.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero con que no podría soportar tener una relación contigo sólo porque viene un hijo en camino? No eres capaz de asumir tus culpas, eres demasiado engreído para hacerlo.

\- ¿¡Engreído!? No soy engreído, sólo estoy siendo honesto.

\- ¿Crees que me convences con eso de que tenías miedo de mi reacción al estar bajo el hechizo? Conozco tu fuerza lo suficiente como para saber que estás mintiendo, podrías haberme vencido en una situación como esa, después de todo no es la primera vez que debes lidiar con situaciones en las que he sido víctima de posesiones.

No podía negar ese punto, más de una vez había enfrentado a M.O.M. en instancias en las que había sido poseída y siempre había obtenido resultados favorables ¿Acaso había sido capaz de ver por sobre su fachada?

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo Martin? Sé que eres inmaduro y que varias de tus actitudes dejan mucho que desear pero seriamente no me explico que hayas llegado a este nivel tan horrible de mentir sin una razón.

Le fue imposible mirarla a los ojos después de aquello, había visto por entre su actuar con la facilidad que se lee un libro abierto. Como deseaba contarle todo y sacar de su pecho el peso de las mentiras tras las que protegía con recelo la parte de su vida que más valoraba.

\- ¿Temes a la expulsión? Es la única respuesta que encuentro a tus acciones.

\- Eres buena leyendo a la gente… ¡Pero sigo teniendo las pruebas a mi favor, si me expulsas prometo que voy a decirle a todo el mundo que abusaste de mí!- M.O.M. suspiró ante aquella declaración, finalmente había conseguido sobrepasar su barrera y aún así Martin seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Martin, prometo no expulsarte si actúas honestamente.

\- ¿Y no abortarás a nuestro hijo?- El intento del chico por enternecerla con uno de sus intentos de expresión adorable le pareció de un terrible grado de mal gusto considerando las circunstancias, estaba segura de que jamás había conocido a alguien tan descarado como su agente. 

\- No puedo prometerte nada al respecto ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en tener un hijo conmigo?

\- No es que lo desee, pero ya está hecho ¿Está mal que quiera conservarlo?

\- Estoy segura de que ni siquiera te harás responsable.

\- ¡Claro que si! Precisamente por él es que he intentado volverme más maduro ¿Por qué crees que estoy tomando café negro?

Aquello era el peor intento de aparentar madurez que M.O.M. había escuchado en su vida.

\- ¿Por eso te levantaste a las seis de la mañana?- No obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo la expresión de vergüenza mezclada con molestia en el rostro de Martin le dio toda la información que necesitaba.

\- Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser un buen compañero para ti…

\- Incluso si lo fueras no podría darte una oportunidad, realmente no puedo asumir con el tiempo que requieren cosas como una familia o pareja, mis prioridades son otras.

\- ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

\- Más de una, y el resultado siempre es el mismo, mis relaciones han sido un fracaso.

\- ¿Y si intentamos algo informal?

\- Nunca he accedido a ser tu pareja, ni a tener ninguna clase de relación fuera de lo laboral. Ahora volvamos al tema que nos concierne, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa ¿Si prometo no expulsarte podrías ser honesto respecto a tus acciones?

\- ¿La promesa incluye seguir bajo tu mando?

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa?

\- Porque me agrada tu compañía, pienso que más allá de que tu perfección me parezca molesta y que al principio pensé que eras una aburrida como Diana sé que eres una persona genial y… en cierto modo… creo que te admiro un poco.

\- ¿Y vas por ahí aprovechándote de los instantes de debilidad de alguien a quien admiras? Vaya, tu admiración no resulta para nada halagadora en ese caso.

\- ¡No fue eso! Yo… lamentaba tanto no haber disfrutado aunque fuese un poco de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, y entonces apareciste actuando de un modo tan sensual, nunca alguien me había tratado de esa forma, mucho menos de manera tan directa. Sabía que no eras tú, sin duda no podías serlo, las cosas que me dijiste esa vez son algo que jamás dirías y ya estaba consciente de que se trataba del efecto de la guitarra, pero estabas coqueteándome tanto y suplicando por mi atención, y me agradas M.O.M., eres atractiva y genial y estás absolutamente fuera de mi alcance, sentí que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad única me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. Pensé que sólo serían un par de besos pero las cosas fueron escalando y cuando comenzaste a llevar el asunto a planos sexuales estaba demasiado excitado para negarme, terminé por dejarme arrastrar ante la situación aún sabiendo que jamás habrías accedido a algo así de no ser porque estabas bajo un hechizo, pensé que no había peligro porque probablemente cuando volvieras a la normalidad estarías demasiado confundida como para recordar lo que había sucedido, en el peor de los casos podía hacerlo pasar por un sueño.

\- Y no me habría enterado de no ser porque decidiste tener sexo conmigo ¿Esto no ha sucedido en otras ocasiones verdad?

\- ¡No, no, para nada, primera vez! De hecho… nunca había estado con una chica antes.

\- ¿Entonces, asumes que no eres precisamente inocente?

\- ¿No me expulsarás verdad?

\- Ni tampoco te cambiaré de sección

\- … Lo acepto, fui yo quien actuó mal, todo es mi culpa, te lastimé por capricho y privilegié mis deseos por sobre ti. Quisiera encontrar una forma de disculparme pero sé que nada es suficiente para compensarte por lo que hice, lo único que me queda es hacerme responsable de nuestro hijo de la mejor forma posible.

\- O respetar mi voluntad. Lo siento Martin, pero no voy a tenerlo, no soy la persona apropiada para criar a un bebé.- El chico bajó la mirada, no iba a hacerla cambiar de parecer y aunque la idea de perder aquello que los vinculaba le resultaba dolorosa no podía negar que no estaba en él decidir al respecto, especialmente considerando las circunstancias.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

\- No lo sé, ahora que finalmente reconociste la verdad estoy más tranquila pero eso no quita que sigo molesta, verte después de lo que ocurrió es incómodo.

\- Lo entiendo, no debe ser agradable volver a verme sabiendo que tuve sexo contigo en circunstancias tan… ¡Ya sé, tengo una idea!

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Martin? No sé cómo podrías arreglar todo esto.- El chico se sentó a su lado y procurando apegarse a ella tomó sus manos.

\- Es vergonzoso preguntarte esto pero… ¿Querrías tener una relación conmigo? No como pareja, sé que no buscas algo formal, pero ¿Qué tal una amistad con beneficios? Sin obligación de nada, será sólo cuando quieras ¡Trataré de ser el mejor amante que puedas tener!

\- ¿De qué hablas Martin? Aún no cumples los dieciocho años y que hayamos tenido sexo una vez y sin mi consentimiento no implica que desee estar contigo.

\- ¿Pero es incómodo verme por lo que sucedió verdad? Si te acostumbrases a tener sexo conmigo dejaría de ser un recuerdo incómodo, ciertamente no le restaría a mi falta, pero por lo menos tendrías más ocasiones que recordar al verme en vez de sólo aquella en que actué mal ¿Qué dices?

\- Es la peor solución que he oído, y además pienso que sales demasiado beneficiado de tu falta.

\- Te prometo que no haré otra cosa salvo complacerte, seré tu esclavo sexual de ser necesario, accederé a todo lo que quieras aún si ello implica terminar en instancias donde mi integridad se vea comprometida, no verás a nadie más entregado a tus peticiones que yo ¿No te he dado suficientes pruebas de mi entrega con mi excelente desempeño laboral? ¿O quizás sea que no te agrado físicamente?

\- No me desagradas físicamente, es tu actitud la que me agota.

\- ¿Entonces te parezco atractivo?- Los ojos de Martin se iluminaron como no lo habían hecho en un buen tiempo.

\- Si, pero tu carácter es agotador, te aseguro que si sólo se tratase de tu apariencia no tendrías problema en conseguir novia.

\- ¿Pero no tienes que aguantar mi carácter de todos modos? La única diferencia será que además de cumplir con tus misiones también podrás ordenarme en otros ámbitos ¿Qué opinas?

\- Creo que es una locura, además, no es cosa de ir y decirme que tengamos sexo, algo como eso no despertaría deseos en nadie y te he visto coquetear, eres pésimo en ello.

\- ¿Y acaso tú eres mejor?

\- Probablemente, por lo menos a tu edad tenía mejor suerte en el terreno amoroso que tú.- Aquello había sido un golpe bajo a su ego, al menos parecía estar recuperando su buen humor, o al menos era lo que aparentaba el tono de su voz, el cual dejaba ver algo que incluso podía ser considerado como coquetería. 

\- En ese caso podrías enseñarme algunas cosas, me vendría bien algo de ayuda.- No pudo contenerse a la idea de seguirle el juego a aquella débil señal de aceptación de parte de su jefa. 

\- ¿Para qué?- La mirada de M.O.M. no parecía mostrar rechazo ante la situación. 

\- Quizás para coquetearte de vuelta.

Juntó valor para presionar sus labios contra los de M.O.M. en un beso sutil, desconocía cuál sería su reacción, sin embargo para su sorpresa resultó favorable.

\- Aún eres menor de edad, no quiero meterme en problemas.

\- ¿No estamos ya en problemas acaso? Además, cumpliré los dieciocho en unos meses.

\- No creas que eso cambiará el estatus de nuestra relación, no pretendo que esto se vuelva formal.

\- Lo sé, pero me conformo con esto, al menos así podré hacer que tu recuerdo de mi sea más placentero, tienes permiso de exigirme todo lo que quieras.

\- Me parece bien, supongo… ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas.- Dijo deteniendo al chico en su segundo intento de besarla. – Creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente, ya tendrás oportunidad de practicar tus técnicas amatorias en otra ocasión.

\- Por supuesto, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

\- Y bien ¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? Tenemos el resto del día libre

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprendes? Me gustaría saber qué clase de lugares le gustan a alguien como tú, aún se muy pocas cosas sobre ti.

\- Más bien diría que no sabes nada sobre mí. En fin ¿Así que quieres que te sorprenda verdad?- La coquetería volvió a su voz en un grado más que notorio.

\- ¡Pues claro!

\- ¡En ese caso creo que tengo la sorpresa perfecta para ti!- Su tono se volvió inesperadamente alegre al pronunciar esa frase, tras la cual se lanzó contra los brazos de Martin en una actitud inesperadamente encantadora. Al parecer su plan había funcionado. 

\- No estoy embarazada, nunca lo he estado.- Procuró decir la frase tan cerca de su oído como fuese posible, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Oírla revelar algo así de importante en un tono tan alegre y provocativo hacía aún más impactante el efecto de sus palabras

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que te aprovechaste de mí en primer lugar? Sabía que algo andaba mal y casualmente había sido víctima de un hechizo de amor del que tú eras el beneficiado. Fue fácil darme cuenta de lo sucedido después de enterarme con detalle del efecto de la guitarra. Cuando revisé las cámaras de vigilancia tuve todas las pruebas que necesitaba. Tienes suerte de que me cuido, porque en base a tus acciones el embarazo bien podría haber sido real.- La coquetería había desaparecido por completo de su voz, sin duda todo había sido una venganza de su parte. 

\- ¡Me engañaste! De verdad pensé que estabas siendo honesta ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me hiciste pensar que de verdad ibas a quitarme a mi hijo!

\- Es tu castigo por abusar de tu líder en una circunstancia de debilidad, lo cual es poco considerando el nivel de daño que causaste.

\- Espera… ¿¡Entonces si eres activa sexualmente en este momento!?- Aquel no era un detalle que hubiese querido conocer. 

\- No mentí respecto a que últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada como para darle tiempo a mi vida sexual, pero no me faltan parejas para cuando resulta necesario, aunque no suele ser usual.

\- ¿Osea que no me requerirás a tu lado?

\- Siempre me viene bien alguien extra, sobretodo si se trata de  _un esclavo sexual dispuesto a cumplir todos mis caprichos_ ¿Sabes? Aunque no estoy segura de llegar a hacer uso del factor sexual de tu propuesta. 

\- Agh… en fin, me alegra saber que al menos no tendrás que abortar por mi culpa ¿Con cuánto tiempo planeaste esto?

\- No lo había planeado, surgió de forma espontánea. Cuando te llamé a mi oficina estaba realmente molesta al descubrir que mis temores eran certeros, quería expulsarte en ese momento, pero luego llegaste con ese repulsivo intento de defensa depositando tus culpas en mí y te desprecié como nunca. Quería hacer que le tomaras el peso a lo irresponsable de tus acciones y fingir un embarazo me pareció la mejor forma de hacerlo, aunque debo decir que no esperé que te alegrase tanto la noticia ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche con ello? 

\- ¡Cla... claro que no!- Martin no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella suposición. -Realmente eres de temer cuando quieres vengarte…

\- Eso no es nada Martin, puedo ser mucho peor.

\- Creo que no quiero descubrir a qué nivel puedes llegar.

\- Y espero que no sea necesario demostrártelo.

Aquello había abierto para Martin un nuevo espectro de información respecto a M.O.M., se preguntó qué clase de venganzas habría llevado a cabo y en qué circunstancias. Sin duda su jefa era una persona que jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, por más terroríficas que esas sorpresas pudiesen resultar. Le agradaba enterarse de esos detalles, aunque procuraría no despertar su lado vengativo otra vez.

\- Bien Martin ¿Seguro de que quieres más sorpresas? Tengo pensado ir a un lugar que estoy segura te gustará.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tras oír aquella frase, sin duda habían sido suficientes sorpresas por un día.

Aunque quizás una más no estaría tan mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.  
> Me llama la atención que el capítulo de la guitarra sea el único en que M.O.M. no aparece, imagino que fue para evitar hacerla caer bajo el hechizo por temas de posible censura, por lo que la idea de un AU en que M.O.M. escucha la melodía y se enamora de Martin fue demasiado tentadora.
> 
> Martin se comporta como un asco de ser humano en este fic, me gusta escribir a Martin como alguien que puede llegar a caer en actitudes nefastas con tal de salvar su pellejo, calza muy bien con el canon de la serie y da un vuelco interesante al personaje. 
> 
> Este fic no entra dentro de la línea temporal de mis otros fics de Martin Mystery, aunque tengo otros Martin x M.O.M. que si son canon en mi universo de fics (y en los que Martin no actúa como un asco de ser humano… bueno, al menos no del todo) 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic y gracias por leer!


End file.
